1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a moisture removing device of a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a moisture removing device of a lamp for a vehicle that may autonomously generate electricity and be charged with electricity by using a solenoid generator that uses vibration of the vehicle, thereby removing moisture in the lamp for a vehicle in an environmentally-friendly manner.
2. Discussion of the Background
A vehicle includes front lamps and rear lamps. The front lamps include headlamps, fog lamps, and direction indicating lamps that are mounted at the front side of the vehicle, and that are mounted at the rear side of the vehicle. The front lamps and the rear lamps are used to emit light, which radiate from the respective lamps, to the front and rear sides of the vehicle, in order to ensure visibility for a driver in low visibility conditions, such as when the vehicle travels at night or on a rainy day, or to inform drivers in other vehicles of situations such as a change in the direction of the vehicle, a braking operation, and rearward movement of the vehicle.
External air, which may include varying amounts of moisture, flows into the lamp for a vehicle while the driver drives the vehicle, and a condition of air in the lamp becomes a low-temperature condition when the lamp is not used. As a result, there is a problem in that moisture is created in the lamp and dew condensation occurs as a result of a difference in temperature between the inside and the outside of the lamp. In a case in which a passage through which external air flows into the lamp is blocked, or the lamp is sealed in consideration of the aforementioned problem, there may be a problem in that a temperature in the lamp may rise high enough such that lamp components or the interior of a lamp housing may become overheated.
Moisture may also be created, and dew condensation may also occur, in the lamp as described above, in weather with high humidity and/or a daily temperature range is great. The moisture or the dew condensation in the lamp for a vehicle may create light blurring, which is a factor that hinders safe driving of the driver, and may shorten lifespans of the lamp components.
Accordingly, various types of related arts have been proposed in order to remove moisture generated in the lamp for a vehicle. For example, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0037032 discloses a moisture removing device of a headlamp, which quickly removes moisture in the headlamp by forcedly recirculating air in the headlamp using external air that flows at the periphery of the headlamp when the vehicle travels.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2012-0124873 discloses a structure for preventing moisture from being generated in a headlamp for a vehicle, which removes moisture generated on a lens of the headlamp by providing a heat source sheet, which may generate heat between a lower end of the lens and a bezel where moisture is generated when the headlamp is operated.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2008-0003991 discloses a lamp device for a vehicle, which removes moisture using a venting hole formed at one side of a housing of a lamp for a vehicle, and a moisture absorbent that is disposed between a flow hole and the venting hole in the lamp housing.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2009-0051616 discloses an anti-fog coating composition for a headlamp lens, which does not directly remove moisture but instead changes moisture to be formed as a water film instead of being formed in a droplet shape, by coating the headlamp with an anti-fog coating agent.
The aforementioned moisture removing devices and technologies in the related art may remove moisture in the lamp or may prevent dew condensation while the vehicle travels, but there is a need for technologies that may further enhance an effect of removing moisture in the lamp or preventing dew condensation, and may automatically remove moisture in the lamp during the night time or while the vehicle is parked for a long period of time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.